Going to Darmouth
by kate.love.edward
Summary: Edward and Bella decide to go to Dartmouth before she becomes a vampire, but when their desire for each other overrides thier reason to be at Dartmouth, they must change their plans. Rated M for language, mature themes and lemons ;


**hey girls, its my first fanfic so be nice with the reviews!**

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the characters. they are stephenie meyer's.**

**A/N: please review and i promise to write more and reply!**

**tell me what you want to happen next!!**

BELLA POV

I was convinced I was going mad before I heard the almost inaudible knock on my front door that sent my heart hammering in my chest. I felt the instant relief for the millionth time as I jumped up from my seat in the kitchen.  
I practically flew to the door to answer it. My fingers didn't hesitate as they turned the door knob and swung the brown wooden door back, not caring that it probably made a dent in the wall.  
Because there he was. The reason for my existence in the wet town of Forks, Washington. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He was standing not half a meter in front of me, clear diamonds of water sparkled in his flawless bronze hair, messy from running. I took a moment to readjust my eyes to see his perfect features properly-or as well as human eyes could. My eyes raked over his nose, his hypnotizing topaz eyes, and his pale white skin until I came to a stop at his full lips. They slowly twisted into the uneven smile that never failed to make my heart cease in its tracks and then pick up again at full speed- perhaps this was why he smiled?

I was sure he could hear it better than I, and even if he didn't have much better than average hearing I doubted that he could miss the way my heart was thudding, very close to his own silent heart. The very heart that was now forever mine.

I smiled at him in response and enlaced our fingers together. The simple gesture was enough to keep me forever happy. I didn't ever want him to let go of me, but Edward must have heard Charlie's thoughts with his extraordinary mind-reading talent when he came into the hall since he gently pulled his long white fingers out from between mine.

"Good morning Charlie," Edward greeted, forever polite even though Charlie never returned the respect that Edward gave him.

Charlie grumbled a hello and stalked off to his favorite couch to watch the Saturday morning cricket match.

"He doesn't think I should be here mornings as well as afternoons." Edward explained, his voice was infallibly respectful.

"He'll be alright," I muttered as I leaned up to kiss him. Edward's arms automatically circled my waist, which was routine. And once again I put too much enthusiasm into the kiss and once again Edward stiffened under my arms. He chuckled as he unwound my hands from where I had thrown them around his neck.

Having a vampire for a boyfriend had its ups and downs. The good being his inhuman good looks, complete selflessness, and super abilities. The bad consisting of him being in pain every time he is close to me and the fact that he has to be extremely careful when he touches me so as to not kill me.

"Ah Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Take me to your house," I suggested, and Edward looked more than a little surprised at my hazardless suggestion.

He started to speak but I put my finger to his desirable lips and finished my sentence.

"And then we can continue to put my safety at risk in your room." I smiled at the thought of Edward actually agreeing to my idea.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You tempt me too much," he flashed his full set of impossibly white teeth at me before going on to make his point, "But one of these days I will give in and you will end up hurt."

"I keep waiting for that day to come," I said, my voice barely audible but I was certain he could hear it.

He sighed, I sighed too. "Come on, let's go. We still have to tell my family and yours about what's happening after summer break."

I groaned then trudged out the door to his silver Volvo.

EDWARD POV

I took Bella's hand as we walked into my house and didn't miss the way her heart took off at my cold touch. The way she regarded me was ridiculous, it was like _I_ was the prize, not her. But she was much, much more than that. She was my life, as well as my prize.

We walked in to the lounge where my family was all seated on the couch, from their expressions; they were clueless as to why we had assembled them together. No one but Bella, Alice and I knew but soon everyone would.

When Emmett saw Bella, he got very excited and went over to lift her up in those crushingly strong arms of his. I tried, out of old habit, to read Bella's mind- to simply be able to know if he was hurting her or not. And to smash him if he was.

But from the look on her face, it was simply a matter of the unexpected. I eyed Emmett as he put Bella down carefully- he'd seen my glare in his direction. I pulled Bella onto my lap and we all watched as her lovely cheeks flushed with scarlet red blood. Jasper shifted uneasily, he was still very new to living in our world on only animal blood.

"Are we all here? Alright, now why have you called us here today?" Carlisle asked,

I looked at Bella's face to look for a hint of emotion, but it was molded carefully into a calm façade.

"Bella and I," I started "have been talking, and we've made a decision that works very well to what both of us want."

I took an unnecessary breath and squared my shoulders.

"We have decided to go to Dartmouth after summer break." I announced, searching quickly through everyone's minds to measure their reactions.

Emmett and Jasper would miss us. Esme and Alice would be lonely. Rosalie couldn't care less but Carlisle, always the purest of minds, wanted what would make us happy.

"Are you sure it's what you want, sweetheart?" Esme asked uncertainly,

"Definitely." Bella answered for the both of us, in a strong, sure voice. It surprised me that she wanted to make love with me so badly that she was willing to stay human for another year, to attend Dartmouth. It made me feel horrible for not just giving her what she wanted, but the thought of me having hurt her, being too rough on her translucent skin was just too unbearable to even think about.

BELLA POV

I waited patiently for Edward to come at human speed to my door so that he could open it. But my patience was wearing thin, we were about to inform Charlie of our Dartmouth plan and I wasn't eager to see his response.

We'd asked Alice if Charlie was going to difficult but apparently Billy and Jacob were over so she couldn't see anything. Of course Edward was unhappy about Jacob being there but I assured him that he would behave himself although I wasn't quite sure myself.

We walked in the door holding hands and I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks as Charlie, Billy and Jacob looked at our linked fingers. Charlie stood up and went into the kitchen and I was sure he was angry at me. He came back out a minute later holding a cup of coffee, which he handed to Billy and sat back down again.

"Dad, there's something Edward and I need to talk to you about." I confessed,

I didn't miss the way all three of them narrowed their eyes when I mentioned Edward's name.

"OK." Charlie said,

I sat down on the loveseat and Edward sat down next to me, very close to me side. He put his arm around my waist and my blush doubled.

"Go ahead and tell me then," Charlie elaborated once he could see that I wasn't intending on speaking.

"Dad," I began, "Edward and I have decided to go to Dartmouth after summer break is over,"

I looked quickly at Billy and Jacob. Billy was gripping the sides of his wheelchair and Jacob was clenching and unclenching his fists, trying not to turn into a wolf in front of Charlie. I saved Charlie's face for last, knowing he would have the worst reaction out of them all. But when I looked over to the chair in which he sat, his face was thoughtful, considerate.

"Will you be staying in the same dorm room together?" I was more that shocked that it was Jacob who asked this question, but I guess I should have known better than to think he would miss something like that.

"Yes we will be, and in the dorm furthest from campus." Edward answered coolly, I lifted my head to gaze into his mesmerizing eyes and he winked at me.

That was when Jacob stood up.

"There is no way you two will be staying in the same room!" he growled,

As he said that, Edward looked at Billy and Charlie, testing their resistance and their thoughts.

"Outside Jacob. Now." Edward hissed and I stared up at him, stunned.

I clutched Edwards arm as the three of us walked out the door, Jacob slamming it hard.

"I am not having Bella staying in the same room as you, parasite!" he spat,

This triggered my protective side for Edward and I moved in front of him,

"Jake, you have no right to get all upset. I am a legal adult now and I get to stay in the same room as Edward if I want to!"

Edward snaked his arm around my waist and crushed me gently into his chest.

"And another thing, it would only have been a matter of time before Edward and I took it to the next level so just stay out of it!"

But before I could finish my sentence, Edward shot a warning look at me but Jacob's face was already changing expressions. Apparently, this idea was not what was worrying him. At the time.

"You are planning to…!" Jacob couldn't finish his sentence.

And Edward, who hadn't said a word yet, suddenly started shaking with laughter. Jacob looked at Edward with extreme irritation and hate.

"You'd better not tell her, bloodsucker!"

But Edward only laughed harder. After a minute or two of incontrollable laughing, Edward composed his face and looked down at me.

"Jacob…" he told me, in between laughs, "is very jealous of me. Apparently he…" he laughed again, "apparently he dreams about you every night," Edward finished and went on laughing again.

I couldn't see anything remotely funny about it and I thought that Jacob would be a bit hurt, but when I glanced at his face, he looked like he was going to murder Edward.

"I told you not to tell her!" Jacob snarled,

"Don't hold your breath that I'd listen to you. Besides, she has a right to know."

Jacob stepped forward so that there was only about a meter between them. I moved so that I was between them both and, knowing neither of them would ever hurt me, I put my hands on each of their chests.

"Stop it at once," I told them, "Neither of you should be acting this way!"

They both looked at my face; Edward placed his hand over mine where it was still resting on his chest.

"You're right," he sighed,

I dropped my hand from Jacob's chest and wrapped both of my arms around Edward. He responded by curling his arms around my waist and leaned down to kiss me. I stretched up onto my toes to make the kiss last longer, but I could hear Jacob's growl building in his stomach so I unwillingly pulled my lips from Edward's.

"Maybe it's time you left, Jake." I hinted, not wanting to delay from kissing Edward for too long.

Just as I said that, Billy came wheeling out, a frustrated expression on his wrinkled face.

"Let's go, Jacob." He grunted, and wheeled to his truck, parked beside Edward's Volvo.

Jacob threw one last dirty look at Edward and helped Billy into their truck. Jacob slowly backed out of the driveway, and when I was sure he was out of sight, I turned my attention back to Edward. Once again, I stretched onto my toes to kiss Edward but his expression was one of shock.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, a bit scared now,

But Edward didn't reply, he just took my hand and led me back into my house. Charlie was still in the same chair, so Edward and I seated ourselves on the loveseat.

"Listen, I've been thinking and it might be time for me to accept that you two really love each other." Charlie said,

I could see why Edward was a bit shocked before, I was all braced for the wrath I was going to get from Charlie.

"I've been watching you two carefully and Edward," he turned to look at Edward, "You seem very intense about my Bella. I think it might be time for me to take a step back and let the chips fall where they may."

I looked up at Edward, who was replaying his surprise with absolute perfection. If I didn't know better, I would think that he was genuinely amazed.

"Wow. Thanks Char- I mean Dad." I said,

"We were planning to leave for Dartmouth in just a few days actually and Alice has already bought Bella lots of clothes to suit the weather there," Edward turned his head to wink at me.

"OK, well the game's on so…" Charlie mumbled,

"I'd better get going too," Edward excused himself,

"Bye, Edward." I said, knowing he wouldn't be far at all.

"Bye Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Charlie grumbled something unintelligible and Edward took that as his cue to leave. I went straight up the stairs to my room, running to get there before he did. But of course, when I opened my bedroom door, he was already lying across my bed, smiling to himself.

I walked over to the bed and sat next to Edward. He sat up and pulled me into his lap, chuckling as the blood rose to my cheeks.

"How is it that you are so irresistible?" Edward asked me, kissing my cheeks.

Thinking that he meant taste-wise, I pulled myself from his lap and went to sit at my desk. But when I looked at his face, I was horrified to see that he looked very hurt. I realized too late that he didn't mean my smell was tempting him.

"Oh, Edward! I'm _so_ sorry!" I cried, running back to him,

"Sorry for what? It is me that should be apologizing to you Bella,"

"What?" that startled me, "Whatever for? It was my fault, I thought you meant that my taste was tempting you so I backed away to make it easier."

Comprehension suddenly flickered across his face and the hurt left completely. As he did before, he pulled me back into his lap but this time so that I was sitting faced towards him. He put two cold hands on my ankles and wound my legs around his back, pressing me closer to his icy chest. I stopped breathing, that wasn't something that he allowed to happen, it was much too far out of his comfort zone.

"Breathe Bella," he reminded me, "If this is too far for you, I can stop-"

"No!" I shouted, scared of losing time with him when he was this way.

I pressed my lips to the hollow under his neck and sighed; his cold hands cradled my face and soon after his lips were moving along my face, from my cheek to my mouth. His eager lips never left mine, and I had no idea how long we were kissing but my skin was flushed and my breathing was so loud I could hardly hear Edward whispering in my ear.

"You have _no_ idea how hard it is for me to control my desire for you."

This astonished me, and I rushed to take advantage of whatever I had on him. I pressed myself very tightly against his chest and tightened my legs and arms around him. He lowered his face to mine again and this time he wasn't as careful, his lips had more of a craving edge to them. Then suddenly his body stiffened against mine, and his gentle hands shifted me out of his lap and onto the bed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said, shaking his head. It looked like he wasn't far from laughter, he was repressing a smile.

EDWARD POV

I looked at Bella, sitting across from me on her bed. I waited for the need to slow, to die down. Not the need to kill her, to drain her blood but the need to have her in my arms, to kiss her. Because if I did that again, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking it much too far and Bella would not stop me. The way she encouraged me to lose control with her was almost too much to bear. I was sure that I wanted her much more than she wanted me but I had more self-control than she did.

"You tempt me too much." I accused her,

"I'm not saying sorry for that," she said, trying to climb back into my arms.

I would have pushed her away again, but the look in her eyes after I rejected her when she first tried to seduce me, before that fight to kill Victoria, almost killed me. To think that I had emotionally hurt her like that just crushed me. I hugged her close to me, kissing her tangled hair.

"What time do you want to leave for Dartmouth tomorrow?"

"As soon as possible, please. I can't wait to be alone with you."

"How about just after breakfast?" I negotiated,

"Not soon enough," but then she saw my expression and added "But alright."

Ever since I told Bella that she didn't have to marry me before I changed her and also before we made love she became more urgent than ever. But it was much too late to take that back now.

Bella put a slender finger under my chin and raised my head to look me in the eye. Most people wouldn't be able to tell what I was thinking but Bella knew me well enough to know that there was doubt plain in my eyes.

She took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling before meeting my confused eyes.

"I'll marry you, Edward."

I almost fell over then because Bella, so afraid of early marriage, just offered to be my wife. I didn't deserve her and I certainly didn't deserve this. I was not good enough to deserve Bella but what she just offered me tempted me beyond sanity.

"Bella, you don't have to-" I tried to say, but she silenced me with her finger.

"I want to. I want to be tied to you in every way. I want you to be forever mine."

Wow.

"If that's what you want, then you can have it." I was trying my very hardest now to stop myself from kissing her again. I reached into the pocket of my jeans and took out the small satin box. I opened the lid carefully and took the ring out. Bella placed her hand in mine and I slid the ring onto her finger.

Bella hugged me closer, tighter to her and I found myself kissing her again. She looked into my eyes and the pretence slipped away. I was so happy that I could stand there watching someone innocent being murdered and my grin would not have wavered.

BELLA POV

"Bella, wait!" Charlie came running down the driveway coming to a sudden stop in front of Edward's Aston Martin.

Charlie eyed the car as he spoke,

"Be careful and call me when you get there, OK?"

"Sure, Dad. Don't worry-it'll be great!" I tried to sound enthusiastic but not knowing if I was going to see Charlie again put a huge lump in my throat.

I got into the passenger seat of the car and put my seat belt on. Edward backed slowly out of the drive way, speeding way up when Charlie could no longer see us. He tore his gaze from the road, rushing behind us at ninety miles per hour, to look at me. I took his hand in mine and kissed his wrist.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked, "Because if this is too much for you we can go back."

"No, I'm great." I said, the sadness had worn off and in just a few hours we would be at Dartmouth College. I'd seen pictures of it- it was _huge_.

I could feel my eyelids drooping; getting heavier and heavier and soon I was asleep.

"Bella," Edward said, "Bella we're here now."

I jolted upright, how long had I been asleep? Edward helped me out of the car and the passing students stared in shock at Edward's outrageous beauty.

"Wow. Dartmouth is massive." I whispered in Edward's ear as we made our way across the green lawn to the intimidating white main building.

On the way, there were at least ten students who walked past gawking at Edwards inhuman good looks. The main building was three stories and had an old-fashioned looking tower atop it.

"It is pretty big isn't it? Over there is where the main dorms are." He said, pointing toward a group of brick buildings.

"How many times have you been here Edward?" I wondered,

"Been here or attended?" he said, clearly not wanting to answer,

"Attended," I amended

"Uh, three or four?" he guessed, a frown darkening his naturally white face.

"Huh. Did you like it?" I added conversationally,

"Nothing was good before I met you, Bella."

He turned to smile his crooked smile and it took every cell in my body not to kiss him then.

Which was why I was surprised when he did.

In front of all those students, he lifted me off my feet and kissed me, as gentle as ever but somehow more flamboyant. I smiled and ran my tongue over his lips. He sighed and his cool breath washed over me, dazzling me momentarily.

"Bella, you can breathe now." He chuckled, and I breathed.

We walked into the huge white building and Edward got all of the information we needed, including what room we were in. Eager to get back to our room, I told Edward I needed a drink of water so he took us back to the room.

He opened the door to our dorm room and walked inside, pulling me along by my hand. The room was small and simple, I liked it. There were two beds, one by the far wall and the other by the window. I looked at the separate beds, five meters apart, and frowned.

Edward saw my frown and laughed. He walked over to the bed by the wall, picked it up with one hand and moved it so it was joined with the bed by the window. It looked just like a queen bed now.

He turned to look at me, and smiled,

"Better?" he asked,

"Much better," I grinned, I went and sat on the bed and he sat with me. I wound my arms around his neck and plopped myself on his lap.

"Edward, I was wondering," I began,

"Yes?"

"When are we going to…" I trailed of suggestively and by the look on his face, he knew what I was talking about.

"Ah, Bella. Always so keen." He chuckled, "Hmm, how about next week?" he suggested, and I knew he was going to try to buy more and more time as the days passed and with the way he kisses me, I was in danger of postponing it.

"How about tonight?" I suggested, I couldn't wait any longer for him. I needed him more than anything.

"No Bella, not tonight. I need time to prepare myself, and I need to talk to Carlisle and my brothers."

I was surprised at this, since I wouldn't even tell Alice about anything that happened between Edward and I, seeing as the moments were so secret to me and it surprised me that Edward would tell all of the males in his family about our most private moments.

"Three days then," I said,

"Three days." He confirmed,

I squealed with excitement and he laughed and hugged me close. Just three days until we would _finally_ make love. Somehow, it all seemed a lot more special now that I was engaged with Edward.

EDWARD POV

Three days. Only three days to prepare myself. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Carlisle's number and he answered on the second ring.

"Edward, "he greeted me,

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Go ahead, Edward." He encouraged me,

"Bella and I have made a deal to make love in three days and I am a bit worried about how to do this."

There was a short silence as Carlisle contemplated what to do.

"Edward, listen to me, this will be very dangerous for Bella." I nodded but he couldn't see me. "Physical love is not something you should treat lightly. It is a very powerful thing, like nothing else. And strong emotions can alter our kind in very permanent ways, but you don't need to worry about that part because Bella has altered you so completely already."

I smiled at that,

"Carlisle, could you please put Jasper and Emmett on the phone," I asked,

There was another short silence and Emmett answered,

"Hey Edward,"

"Jasper, Emmett, I need your advice on something,"

"Sure," Jasper agreed, his voice layered with caution.

"Bella and I made a deal to make love in a few days and I was wondering how it felt?" I felt out of place asking Jasper and Emmett about their sex lives. It didn't feel right to me.

"It's a great pleasure," Emmett said,

"Second only to drinking human blood," Jasper agreed,

"But it will be different for me, having to be so very careful with Bella. I'm worried that Bella won't enjoy it as much as she seems to think."

"Nah, she'll still love it. My first time with Rose was amazing. We couldn't stop!" Emmett laughed, reliving the experience in his head.

"Well I should go because Bella is waking up."

I hung the phone up and slid it back neatly into my pocket. I went to Bella's side and lay back down next to her. She woke up and saw me lying there. Bella rolled over so that she was laying on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist and kissed her warm neck.

Then the strangest thing happened, Bella started crying. I quickly scooped her up into my arms and held her very close to my body.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her worriedly,

"I am just so happy, Edward. I know it's weird for me to be crying but I just love you _so_ much and it makes me very overwhelmed with love that I…" she trailed off, reuniting our lips with haste.

My hands trailed down her back, pressing her tighter to me. Her legs curled around me back just as mine pressed themselves against her side. We could both see this going somewhere dangerous and once again, I was the one to stop it.

"We have to get to class," I reminded her.

We both got up from the bed and walked over to our trunks. Bella selected her dark blue blouse that I loved on her and a pair of jeans. It was different for me to watch her get dressed, seeing her in nothing but underwear and her bra made it all that much harder to wait for three days. She dressed hesitantly, pulling her jeans on first then with exaggerated slowness, she pulled the blouse over her head. I watched as it settled snuggly to her figure. I dressed very quickly, as to not let her see me without my clothes on until necessary.

"Why did you do that?" Bella asked me, of course she would notice.

"Do what?" I said, playing dumb.

"Get dressed that fast? I thought we were past that awkward stage."

"But you and I both know you wouldn't be able to restrain yourself if I did dress in front of you."

"OK, so maybe that's true, but tonight you are dressing _in front_ of me, alright?"

I sighed as a resignation, "Alright Bella. Tonight I will dress in front of you." At that, we both had to smile. I saw her hand move to her shirt, and I could guess what she was thinking.

"Not now Bella, later." I said with a grin.

I took her hand and five minutes later we were walking into our first class. As we walked in, every eye turned its attention toward me. I hated how everybody took in my face and my body and sudden unclean thoughts filled their shallow minds. Then they all noticed Bella clinging to my side and nasty thoughts about Bella ran through their heads and it took all of my restraint not to snap at them.

_Of course, a guy like that _would _have a girlfriend already. Stupid for thinking otherwise. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She's not even pretty though!_

Most of them were thinking along those lines. We took our seats and class started. Of course, I already knew everything the professor was talking about but Bella was struggling and every time the professor asked Bella a question, I whispered the answer in her ear. Classes were long and dull, not learning anything new definitely made the day longer. After lessons were over, Bella and I went back to our room. Bella was practically running to the door by the time we got there and that made me chuckle. I opened the door and Bella pulled me inside straight away. She slammed the door behind us and jumped up so that I was holding her in my arms and her legs were wrapped tightly around me.

Her kisses were fast and forceful- not that I could tell much, where my kisses were slow and exaggeratingly soft. Bella ran her thin fingers through my hair and pulled my face closer to hers. The same as before, Bella reached down to her blouse and yanked it up and she did the same with my shirt. All of a sudden, we were pressed together on the bed, Bella in her bra and me without my shirt on. This was going much too far, much too fast. I pulled Bella back from my chest and studied her face. Passionate. That was the word that best described how Bella looked right at this moment. Then she looked down at her chest, seeing herself in just her bra and then looked at me, without my shirt on.

"Oops," she mouthed. Exactly the same as our first kiss.

"Bella, I think we should do our homework now," I said, trying not to laugh.

"If you think that's necessary." She sighed,

BELLA POV

Edward finished his homework long before I did and I ended up rushing to get finished. It was dark now, almost nine o'clock. I faked a yawn so I could pretend to be tired enough to get changed into my pajamas. I went to my suitcase and unzipped the second section…and wasn't surprised. Alice had probably foreseen what we were going to get up to at college and she packed lots of silk lingerie and pajamas. I wouldn't have minded about the pajamas being silk but since they were very, very short and revealing I was a bit worried about them, but I guessed that it would help me to seduce Edward.

I took out a pair of pajamas and examined them carefully. The shorts were almost short enough to be underwear and they were pink. The top was a camisole, it was white and tight. Edward came over to my side and scrutinized the pajamas with me.

I turned to look at him meaningfully; he just looked back at me. I pushed my jeans down and took them off. I tried to make the process last longer by then taking my shirt off and letting it fall to the floor next to my jeans. I lifted my head to look Edward in the eye. He seemed to get the message and he shrugged out of his shirt, leaving it next to mine. My eyes flickered down to his pants, he sighed. Still watching my reactions very intently, he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off.

And stupidly, all I could do was stare. With my mouth open.

I mean, I had cable back home with Renee (not that I watched it) but that was nothing compared to Edward. Heat pooled between my legs as my eyes locked on that uncharted piece of him that was mine. Mine but with conditions.

He seemed to notice my reaction and his fingers twitched towards where his jeans were, on the floor next to my own. An extreme desire rippled through my body and I crossed the meter that was separating us. His captivating eyes bore right into my own and I was unable to look away. My hands found their way around Edward's neck and our lips met seconds after.

I wondered if Edward was just as into it as I was, and my answer came with his next move. I thought he was going to push me away again, saying we were going much too far. But I was wrong.

His hands gripped my waist, pulling me so that he was holding me very tight against his freezing body. A shiver of pleasure shot down my back and I took it a bit further, testing to see how far he would let me take him. I slipped my tongue through his open lips and tensed for his response. It shocked me that his tongue went into my mouth not long after. The taste of his tongue was almost too much for me. The tears were coming on again but I fought them back. I knew nothing was going to happen tonight but tomorrow night would be the most magical of my life.

EDWARD POV

Bella woke up at seven o'clock in the morning. She was lying on top of me again, we were both still in our underwear. The feel of Bella's bare skin against mine made it hard for me to think straight. A memory from last night flashed back into my thoughts and it made me embarrassingly hard. Bella smiled at me and pressed her full lips to my chest before getting up. I followed after her and waited until she turned around.

Resembling last night Bella stared at my form, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted. I didn't understand how she could think of me in that way, or how she could even see beauty in a monster either.

A thought shot through my head and I was instantly troubled that she might get the impression that I didn't want to make love with her when I wanted nothing more. I tried to make it right, I went up to her and lifted her off the ground.

"I cannot wait to make love with you tonight," I whispered,

Bella grinned and her tongue entered my mouth again.

The day was too long and it didn't go fast enough. Again, I knew everything the professors were teaching us and Bella was struggling. I decided to tutor her after the week was over. Eventually, the day was finished and we were both jogging to get to the room.

The urgency was gone for a few minutes as we carefully undressed each other. But then our mouths joined and it was back.

It was the first time that I had seen Bella completely naked and her beauty punctured my heart with sadness. I was uncomfortably hard and Bella running her hands over my chest didn't help either. She lay on the bed and I lay carefully on top of her. Still kissing, we became one and I was surprised at how much I had been missing. I settled into a rhythm, thrusting in quickly and out slowly. I was very careful not to hurt Bella, but it was difficult to think of that whilst she was kissing my torso.

'Ohh Edward,' Bella moaned, hearing her say my name that way was extremely erotic and propelled me to go on further.

With a long look at Bella's luscious breasts, I reached down and slid my tongue over her nipple and was rewarded by another moan. I could feel Bella getting toward her climax fast and I just needed to send her to that height.

BELLA POV

His thrusts into me were forceful, but not painful. The amount of pleasure that came from every one of them was unbearable. I was so close to coming that I was just teetering on that edge.

I needed to make Edward come too, I realized. My own satisfaction depended on it.

We had been going for hours and it surprised me that we could actually stop. Making love with Bella was absolutely amazing. I was amazed that I could enjoy something so much and I was amazed at how much I could do with Bella without hurting her.

"Let's go to the beach," she suggested randomly,

We got out of bed and unwillingly put our clothes back on. I scooped Bella up in my arms and carried her with my inhuman vampire speed to the beach, fifteen minutes from campus.

BELLA POV

My nerves tingled as the waves rolled over my feet, just touching my ankles. A shiver ran down my spine, it was just after midnight and there was a cool breeze outside. I looked at my ring where it sat on my finger and sighed. I took the three long steps that would bring me knee length into the water. I waded in further still until my waist was under the water. There was no one in sight and the thought of Edward and I in the water made me unsure. I didn't know how vampires reacted to the water but I wasn't going to ask. I looked down then, at the water and saw very small waves rolling past me, out towards the ocean and I knew Edward was in the water, coming toward me. I was suddenly very conscious that neither of us had any clothes on. I decided it didn't matter, that I would deal with however he thought of my body because I loved him.

Edward reached my side then, brushing the back of his hand down my arm. I looked up and his irresistible face was barely inches from my own. He closed that distance with a swift movement as he reunited our lips. He gently picked me up so that I was in his arms and carried me out further into the water.


End file.
